Treason
by Devilish-Kitty
Summary: Un segundo puede terminar el amor de toda una vida. BillXTom. OneShot.


Devilish Kitty

**Treason**

La imagen no lograba salir de su cabeza, le atormentaba a cada segundo y el dolor aumentaba. se preguntaba como es que le había podido hacer eso, como alguna vez se atrevió a decirle que lo amaba, como pudo haber negando esa situación durante tanto tiempo.

Regreso a casa y supo que se iba a encontrar solo, entro directo a la cocina, se sento en la barra, tomo un cigarro y de inmediato lo prendió, cada vez que fumaba un poco trataba de calmarse. Después de acabar el primero los ojos se le fueron llenando de lagrimas, salían involuntariamente, nublandole la vista y bajando lentamente por su mejilla hasta caer por su barbilla.

Estaba por terminar el siguiente cigarrillo cuando escucho que la puerta se abría, ni siquiera volteo pues ya sabia que era él. Se limpio las lagrimas, nunca le había gustado que lo vieran llorar, sintió como se acercaba midiendo sus pasos, avanzando cautelosamente para encontrarse con él. Al llegar a su lado se detuvo un segundo, alzo los brazos y lo abrazo sin importarle que desviara la mirada para no verle. En el momento en que hicieron contacto todo el ambiente se tensó, ambos cerraron los ojos, uno tratando de contenerse para no terminar de quebrarse y el otro para transmitir su arrepentimiento.

Cuando se soltaron Bill le tomo la cara a su hermano para poder ver sus ojos, estaban rojos e inchados después de tanto haber llorado, pero sobre todo podía ver en ellos la tristeza de Tom, tristeza causada por su traición y eso era lo que más le pesaba, pensar que era por su culpa que el amor de su vida estaba sufriendo.

-Perdóname Tom- el pelinegro dejo caer los brazos y la cabeza y una lagrima cayo al suelo.

-No puedo- la amargura en su voz fue el golpe más duro que le pudo haber dado -Fue demasiado esta vez...-

**FlashBack**

Eran cerca del medio día, Bill había desayunado a una velocidad increíble y entro a cambiarse a su habitación, Tom sabia que iría de compras acompañado por uno de los guarda espaladas y tomo sus desayuno con más calma.

No habían pasado cinco minutos cuando salio perfectamente vestido de su habitación, maquillado y con unos lentes d sol en la mano.

-Me voy mi vida- le dijo acercándose a la mesa en donde su gemelo terminaba de desayunar.

-¿En verdad que no quieres que te acompañe? En el Cadillac caben muchas más bolsas-

-No te preocupes Tommy, se que no te gusta ir de compras, puedes ir con Andreas, la ultima vez que fui con el a pasear a los perros me pregunto que tal estabas-

-No es una mala idea, tal vez vaya a comer con el- y comió una cucharada más de su cereal.

-Esta bien, me tengo que ir por que ya me están esperando abajo- le dio un beso en los labios y salio no sin antes sonreirle de forma sugestiva.

El día paso y Tom considero la idea de su hermano, fue a casa de su mejor amigo acompañado de Scoty pero se encontró con la sorpresa de que el no estaba en casa.

Paso por el parque y soltó un rato al perro, cundo se canso regreso caminando a casa.

La cerradura no estaba como la había dejado, la seguro no estaba puesto y supuso que Bill había regresado temprano, lo busco en sala y en la cocina pero no esta ahi, escucho un ruido temerosamente conocido y subió lentamente a su habitación., la puesta se encontraba abierta y la empujo lentamente hasta encontrar lo que había estado sospechando desde semanas antes.

Bill, su Bill estaba con otra persona en su cama, la cama en la que habia sido su primara vez, la cama que tantas noches los habia escondido miestras se entregaban el uno al otro con tanto amor y pasión.

La pareja no se había dado cuenta de que los observaban, Tom azoto la puerta y bajo a la cochera, subió al auto y salio sin tener un destino fijo a donde ir.

**Fin de Flashback**

Bill no paraba de llorar, todo el maquillaje se le había corrido y estaba cansado por la desesperación de no encontrar a su gemelo.

-Perdóname por favor- se acerco y juntaron sus frentes, viéndose a los ojos, Tom poso sus manos en los hombros del pelinegro y lo obligo a separarse de él.

-Te he dicho que no, déjame en paz- trago saliva con dificultad -sigues siendo mi hermano pero ya no quiero saber nada de ti y no vuelvas a pedirme que te perdone, aun no lo puedo hacer-

Ambos se quedaron parados en silencio durante un segundo que paresia una eternidad, el mayor dio media vuelta, tomo la cajetilla y sus llaves y salio dejando a su hermano solo.

Bill se quedo parado un par de segundos más después de que escucho que la puerta se cerrara, las piernas empezaron a temblare, callo al suelo y rompió a llorar, sabia que lo había perdido, sabia que Tom lo amaba y era por eso que jamas lo iba a perdonar, sabia que en ese momento una parte de su corazón había salido junto con su hermano, su vida, su amor.


End file.
